Digital Clow
by technofreak
Summary: AU** Sakura's just your normal, average girl in a typical Jr. high. But when a mysterious stranger beckons her to play a game called


Note: Here's my first ever CCS fanfic. I got the idea stuck in my head for some reason and I just had to write it down! So I'll apologize if it's a little.strange :). Also, if you think it's a good story, drop a review! If you think it's a bad story, review anyway! Just try to make it constructive, please.  
One: Birthday  
Narration: general  
  
"Wow, this is awesome," squealed the 14-year old girl. She had just put on the headset and was busy toying with the VR settings. This was the latest, cutting edge technology of digital web browsing and Sakura Kinomoto was ecstatic at what it can do.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," said her father. He gave her a quick hug. "Happy birthday, Sakura. Oh, and don't forget to set the time limit."  
  
The girl's bright green eyes smiled up at him. "I won't forget, daddy."  
  
"And one more thing- be careful when you're on the web."  
  
"I will. Don't worry about me."  
  
"And don't trust strangers."  
  
"Daddy, don't worry! Trust me, I'll be fine."  
  
"All right. Well, I'm going out to do some shopping. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Have fun!" Sakura heard his footsteps heading down the stairs. Now back to the settings.she still couldn't believe there were a ton of different features.  
  
At first there's the usual, like security level and personal info, but then it goes into the really detailed stuff. And after that, Sakura's computer had to be tested and prove compatible in all areas of video, sound, blah blah blah.  
  
"It doesn't use wireframe? Only real shapes.cool!" This ensured that what Sakura would see online will all look flawlessly real. She was feeling more and more excited.  
  
The last setting was Sakura's avatar. This would be the appearance of her web browser online. Old users can only use the general kind, which is your choice from a billion different robots. However, the latest VR versions have almost limitless possibilities.  
  
Sakura browsed through her massive picture database. This one looks cute, she thought at a rubber ducky animation. But then again, it would look kind of silly, so she settled on a recent full-length photo of her in capris and a tank. Well, she should probably alter it a little so that no one can recognize her. Privacy on the web was important. I'll have pink hair, and blue eyes.and a short haircut!  
  
Picture perfect. Checking her headset was on just right, she clicked the 'launch' button. Sakura then settled in her seat and waited for the program to kick up.  
Narration: Sakura  
  
It was the coolest computer-made reality I have ever seen. Each item and even landscape was specific down to the last detail. It was so well made that the colors I could see out of the corners of my eyes weren't hazy one bit. (That was a problem with some amateurish programs I've encountered before). In fact, if there wasn't a mini options bar off to the side of my view, I would've been completely fooled into thinking it was real.  
  
This sim was of the wilderness in the Western part of the United States. I was standing in a beautiful wheat field covered with blooming sunflowers. It stretched for as far as the eyes could see. Every once in a while, the sun's rays would catch a sunflower petal and it would seem to shine with a golden light.  
  
I took in a deep breadth, and to my surprise, could smell subtle aromas in the air. How real, I thought with a smile. But I knew this wasn't the only thing the web or the VR had to offer. It only showed the field because this was a blank page.  
  
"Browser," I spoke into the headset. "Enter URL for Reed Technologies, Inc." (That was the company that made this). Instantly the view changed. Many old fashioned barns now spotted the landscape. Each had a large sign hanging above it and the one titled 'games' immediately got my attention. I took a few steps towards it and pushed in the wide doors.  
  
The view shifted again. I could still see the barns, but they were in the distance. In front of my face floated many colorful icons. Under the sports category was an entire list of games I could play, and there was a general category and also, a fantasy one. It was under the RPG's that I saw it.  
  
I couldn't say why it caught my eye in the first place. I just found myself saying "Browser, open target 'Clow'"  
  
Now there was nothing but a picture in sight. It showed an ancient, leather bound book with a cool picture of a golden lion in front. "The Clow," I read from the title. Flowing letters from an old-style font appeared underneath.  
  
You are the 1,654,039th visitor to this site.  
  
IMPORTANT: In order to play this game the user will need to have the following qualifications: have access to the latest version of a VR 3D player, fulfill the requirements in modem and computer performance and have the correct username and password.  
  
WARNING: The Clow (trademark of Reed Technologies, Inc) contains mild violence and extreme action. Reed Technologies, Inc is not to be held responsible if any bodily harm to VR users might occur from the game. More detail is provided in the license agreement if user wishes to continue.  
  
INSTRUCTIONS: Included in the package that came with the VR equipment is a player's manual titled The Clow. On the first page is your username and password. Write your name on the space given. DO NOT use any pen other than the one provided. DO NOT write on any other page. DO NOT enter username and password until you have printed your name on the first page. DO NOT harm the manual if it does not open. Selected books are sent at random to buyers. Predicted probability of a user receiving a selected book is approximately one in 1,654,039.  
  
I had to laugh at that. How many times in you life do you get to be one in 1,654,039? Today was turning out to be the most exciting time I've had since.well, probably my last birthday! But that's another story.  
  
I carefully took off the headset, which sent my computer into standby. I raced downstairs to where the VR box was sitting.  
  
  
  
So that was how it all started. Well, actually it wasn't the start of everything. Okay, okay, I'll back up. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and even though I was born in Japan, I'm currently living in L.A. with my father. I attend a public middle school with too many students. That means that I'm just a part of the crowd, with not too many friends or interesting anything (well maybe my state-of-the-art-fastest-PC-in-the-world might count, but that's only because my dad works for Reed Tech, so we get to try out all their new toys!).  
  
Anyways, I'm used to it. When I think about it, I rather like being a normal, average kid. But that wasn't the case after I got the brand-new VR set for my 14th birthday.  
  
The package itself looked kinda fishy. For one, there wasn't a return address and for another, it was signed '4Eyes666'. Dad and I just assumed it was either from my big brother Touya (who's studying in Japan) or one of my father's co-workers. And besides, my brother always enjoyed pulling pranks on me (grrrr).  
  
And one more thing- VR's been said to be the best thing to ever happen to web browsers, but there are downsides to it. If you're surfing the web in your avatar and suddenly your data gets damaged or destroyed somehow (usually by hackers), then it could result in psychological damages in your real body. It's something about your brain controlling the avatar and blah, blah. So that's why we have security settings. Convenient, see?  
  
Whew, that's it for my little rant. Hope that wasn't too boring.anyway, until next time! 


End file.
